Love puzzle
by meme12
Summary: Lok x Dante pairing! Lok has a crush and will this mission bring him a step closer? Read to find out! Warning contains Slash/Yaoi
1. Crush discovered and a new mission

Hi there!!!!!!!! Meme12 here!!!!!!!!! I know I've been slacking blah, blah, blah and I apologised for that. I'M REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!! This story would be based on the cartoon Huntik. A break from anime and hop into the world of cartoons for me and Kaze!!!!! Kaze: Woof! (Yup!).

P.S I will shall just upload this first as I'm rushing on my other three fan fics... DON'T HATE ME GUYS!!!

Meme12: FREEDOM!!!!!!!!! Writing spree!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seiya: MEME12 ARE YOU ABANDONING US!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meme12: Seiya I'm not abandoning anime I just want to write on a cartoon for once and I will come back to anime soon so...... COOL IT!!!!!!!!! (Shouts through a loud hailer)

Seiya: O. O

Meme12: Now where is that disclaimer....?

Cherit: Here it is! Meme12 does not own Huntik in anyway or form. However, she does own the titans she created Seffiro and Lovecros

Meme12: Awwww!!!!! Cherit you are so cute!!!!! (Hugs Cherit!) Enjoy the story!

P. S Before I forget, it will contain slash! Pairing will be Lok x Dante! People you have been warned!!!!!

**Love Puzzle **

"Lok are you listening to me?" "Huh? Oh sorry Sophie I guess I spaced out a little." A blond-hair male said while casting an apologetic look to a certain peach-coloured hair girl who was glaring at him. "Lok, if you didn't listen I would have to repeat it all over again!" Sophie exclaimed angrily while a young lady with dark-blue hair smirk in the corner. "No use getting all tight –up with someone who is love sick and won't respond to any thing else. "Zhalia!" Lok shouted while his face turned a bright red. "Oh, who is it Lok? Scarlet is it?" Sophie asked in interest as she sat down on a chair, eyeing Lok like an eagle.

"You guys will probably freak if I told you and Sophie you will kill me." Lok said before crossing his arms and attempted to ward off the stares. Sophie stared at Lok before turning to Zhalia who sighed: "He has a crush on Dante Vale." Sophie's eyes widen while Lok dropped his head into his hands waiting for the inevitable. Sophie was speechless for the next few minutes but shook it off and retorted: "Lok I can't believe you! If you are gay I can take it but lusting after Dante is one thing I can't take!!!!" Sophie yelled and with a turned of a heel left the room.

"Zhalia! Why did you tell her!? You know she likes Dante too!" Lok exclaimed fustratedly at Zhalia who just shrugged: "You know I just can't stand watching you oogleling at Dante when he isn't looking. Besides, the "young lady" will get over it." Lok sighed and stare down at his feet; he didn't really know when he had actually fallen in love with Dante. At first he thought that it was concern but that concern often escalated to full-grown worry whenever Dante was in trouble. Very soon, he figured that it was love when he often got jealous when Sophie drags Dante off.

"Now I'm doomed." Lock groaned and at that moment, a red-hair male with a trench coat stepped in followed by a Sophie who stared daggers at him. "Alright team we have a mission." Dante said as he settled the holotome on the table which showed a map of a certain ruin. "We will be heading off to Greece where the temple of the Greek goddess Aphrodite resides" "You mean the Greek goddess of Love, Aphrodite?" Sophie asked while Dante smiled: "Yes it is; Aphrodite was the Greek goddess of love and beauty; she was highly worshipped by the Greeks especially by couples for a life long love. I suspect that the titans were used but not visibly." "How come Aphrodite was unaware of it, I mean she was considered gods too right?" Lok asked while trying to hide his blush from the ever sharp eye Dante.

"I'm not sure but maybe it is due to the fact that Aphrodite does not use them for battle and they were not needed to be summoned hence they remained asleep in the temple." Dante replied while the holotome showed the ruins before showing a card which he quickly slipped into his pocket. "The mission we have at hand is to collect the titans from the temples before the Organization gets it so everyone pack up we leave immediately." "Alright! Let's go!" Lok exclaimed excitedly jumping out of his seat on the sofa, Dante smiled at his excited behaviour while Sophie just ignored him and Zhalia left to pack her stuff.

**Meanwhile **

"Professor we have received news of titans in the temple of Aphrodite in Greece." "Aphrodite's temple? Interesting, get the titans and finish of those seekers." A fat man in a white suit ordered the man in front of him. "Don't fail me. Or dire consequences a waits..." "Yes sir, rest assured I won't fail you..." The man replied and left the room.....

**To be continued**

Meme12: That's all for now!!

Zhalia: Wow, that's short.

Meme12: I know what you are thinking Zhalia. I am not slacking!!!!!!!!!

Zhalia: Right....... (Note sarcasm.)

Sophie: You really need to take up studying management courses.

Meme12: Sophie I am trying. Try managing writing chapters of stories within such short notices before the end of the year!!!!!!!!

Sophie: ... I thought you could handle that...

Meme12: Sophie Casterwill.....! (Grabs 100 pound hammer)

Cherit: Calm down now. I'm only worried about how Lok would take to this story.

Meme12: Oh he won't know..... (Grins evilly)

Cherit: I hope so....

That's all people!!!!!! Hope you would read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is Meme12 saying sayonara matta o!!!!!!! (See u again!!!!!!!)


	2. Dashing in

Hi there!!!!! Meme12 here! The 2nd chapter for Love puzzle is here!!!! Hold on to your horses everyone!

Meme12: On the first day of Christmas; The Foundation gave to me... a huge Cherit plushie... (Busy typing away and singing)

Zhalia: Seems like someone is very happy...

Meme12: On the second day of Christmas; The Foundation gave to me... 2 King Basilisks and a huge Cherit plushie...

Zhalia: Hey! NO attempting to steal my Basilisk!

Meme12: On the third day of Christmas; The Foundation gave to me 3 Zhalias to do my disclaimer; 2 King Basilisks and a huge Cherit plushie...

Zhalia: And people think that she could not get any weirder. Meme12's disclaimer is simple: She does not own Huntik and their characters but she only owns the titans in this story Seffiro and Lovecros.

Meme12: Thanks Zhalia! On with the story!

* * *

**Previously**

Lok's crush has been discovered and when the team receive the info of a new titan discovery; the Organisation also makes a move to obtain the titan before them.

* * *

**Back at the Huntik team**

The team have already reached Greece and were planning their movement to the ruins on the holotome. "From the holotome it shows that the temple has a few secret rooms but it is difficult to get in with suits on our tails. So for that we will split into two teams, Sophie, Zhalia. Both of you would be the decoy while Lock and I would try to get in to the room. Try not to use too much energy, titans such as Icarus and Gareon should do and try to keep with hand to hand combat. We will then regroup in the secret chamber. Lok do you hear me?" "Huh" Lok snapped out of his day dream as everyone stared at him. "Right got it, sorry Dante." Dante sighed: "Lok it is important to focus as a Seeker, or else the plan would fail and you would lose a lot more then only the titan." Lok nodded when Sophie interrupted.

"Wait, Dante! Why not I team up with you while Lok stays with Zhalia?" "What!?" Lok exclaimed but quickly fell silent as everyone looked at him; Sophie ignored the outburst and continued: "Look, I and Zhalia may not have enough titans with us and the Organization may sent more suits which will cause us to use up more power. Maybe in the worst scenario, the both of us will be caught and we may lose all of the titans including the titans in Aphrodite's temple. I don't think we would want that right?"

Dante thought for a minute before replying: "I have faith in both you and Zhalia's abilities as Seekers. In the worst case, Zhalia; summon King Basilik and turn all of the suits to stone. It should frighten them off for a while." Zhalia nodded while Sophie reluctantly agreed. "Alright, we set off in 15 minutes. Mission Aphrodite Temple will commence afterwards." The holotome showed a card that Dante took and slipped it in his pocket; Sophie ignored Lok still while Zhalia gave a reassuring pat on the blond hair male shoulder before she left. Lok sighed but then noticed the holotome produced a second card and Dante slipped the second card in to his pocket. "Dante what's the other card?" Lok asked curiously but Dante just smiled: "A personal mission of mine Lok. Any way I see that you and Sophie had a fight?" "Sort off, I like someone else...." Dante ruffled Lok's hair causing the male to blush slightly at his crush's touch. "Don't worry, she will get over it. For now I hope you can focus on the mission." Lok nodded and blushed as Dante smiled his trademark knowing smile and both left the room.

Soon the Huntik team arrived at the ruins of Aphrodite temple. "Wow, I have to admit Aphrodite does have lots of worshippers, the temple is still intact somehow even with the fallen pillars." "There are even offerings placed here." Lok fingered at the flowers and fruits left at a statue of a beautiful women. "This statue must be Aphrodite..... Come on let's go... Ah!" Sophie cried out as she fell on to the ground. "What's wrong Sophie?" "There's a force field or some kind of strong magic that is blocking the entrance of the temple." Everyone looked up and noticed a vague pink force field blocking the entrance. "Break Spell!" Sophie shouted and a green light flew towards the force field only to be deflected by the field.

"What!? It can't be Break Spell would have broken down the barrier." Sophie exclaimed while Dante and Zhalia look around to see if there is another entrance. Lok thought for a minute before his eyes wondered towards the statute of Aphrodite. The long hair-woman statute was posed with a hand out right while another clenched in a fist. Lok thought for a moment before a familiar face poked out from his bag. "Lok, what's wrong?" "Cherit do you find this statute strange?" The white fur miniature creature flew out of the bag and looked around the statute. "Nothing's strange Lok, why do you ask?" "I think we have to place something in the statute's hand for us to pass but what? Offerings, chocolates, no not possible. What could represent the Goddess of Love?"

Lok thought hard while Dante and the others gathered around him. "You spotted something Lok?" "I think we have to place something on the statute's hand for her to let us pass but what?" Lok stared at the offerings laid out at the statute. Fruits such as oranges and pears, jewelleries of pearls and flowers mainly roses; Lok stared at the offerings and it quickly dawned on him: "That's it! Roses!" Lok quickly took a stalk of rose and placed it in the out stretched hand of the statute. The statute's hand closed over the rose and its eyes glowed, the force field of the temple disappeared with it. "Aphrodite was the Greek Goddess of Love and she was also commonly associated with the rose for her beauty and love. That's why everyone place roses near her statues when they pray." Lok explained excitedly.

"You are right, good job Lok. Let's head in I have a feeling the organization will catch up soon." Dante replied and everyone hastily dashes into the temple. "Lok wait." Lok turned to find that it was Sophie who called him. "Sorry for being such a jerk just now and yesterday too." "Its alright I mean it was a shock that you found out that I like guys and Dante was my crush so...." Lok ruffled his hair in embarrassment. "Don't worry I won't say." Sophie said with a wink and the two hurried off to catch up with Dante and Zhalia who was waiting for them at the entrance. Close behind, the suits were catching up to them. "Should we move in sir?" "Follow them and don't lose them from your sight!" A man with his hair tied in a ponytail hissed at the suits before moving towards the temple.

Meanwhile, Dante and his team were awed by the inside of the temple. Tapestries of Aphrodite covered the wall while right in the centre of the hall they were in was a waterfall with Aphrodite standing in a shell. "Aphrodite was said to be a very vain goddess but she was well-loved by many gods due to her beauty so I'm not surprise by this number of decorations of her..." Sophie paused when she saw Lok staring at a carving on the wall. The carving was about Aphrodite who was blessing a couple and in front of the carving were 3 small pillars. Each pillar had an object. "Pearls, sculpting tools and a golden apple?" Dante stared at the items before noticing that the man in the carving of the wall had an outstretched hand. "What do you think this means?" Lok asked Dante who was looking at the wall thoughtfully. "I'm not sure but I'm sure we have company now...."

"You got that right Dante Vale!" At this moment, suits surrounded the temple and a man with a pony-tail and glasses stepped in front. "Defoe, here to try and reclaim a win before the Professor gives you another dressing-down?" "Enough Dante Vale! I will wipe that smirk of your face right this instance! Get him!" The suits immediately begin their attack: "Bolt flare!" Orange ball of flames shot through heading straight for Lok. "Armourbrand!" Sophie shouted and a force field surrounded the team deflecting the attacks. "Remember the plan! Sophie, Zhalia block the attacks! Lok focus on getting the door for the room open! I will cover you!" At that, Dante leaped into battle facing Defoe: "Bring it on with everything you have Defoe!"

"You asked for it Dante Vale! Augerfrost!" Dante dodged the blow and gave Defoe a hard kick sending the male sprawled over the ground. "Is that all you got Defoe? I was expecting a challenge." The male got up growling: "Dante Vale you will regret this! Come forth Kreutalk!" A flying manta ray with an extra red eye on its head and arms appeared. "Get him!" Kreutalk spit out green acid which Dante dodged with ease. "Guess you want to play rough, come forth Solwing!" A hawk wearing a roman helmet spread its 3 pairs of wings and soars towards Kreutalk trying to rip it apart. Meanwhile Lok was trying to determine how to open the secret room while Sophie and Zhalia covered him.

"What could this mean; I have to hurry up before the organization rips through the cover that Sophie and Zhalia are providing me with... Worst I can't let Dante be hurt too!" Lok thought frantically as he stared at the choices unaware that a Redcap titan was closing on him. "Lok look out!" Lok turned and saw the titan. "Help me Freelancer!" A titan with a large lance punctured the Redcap causing it to return to its amulet. Lok sigh in relief and quickly turn towards the carving. The man was kneeling down while embracing his wife with Aphrodite above blessing them. The man has a clenched fist that is protruding out of the wall. "Come on Lok we are running out of time!" Sophie shouted as she deflected a raypulse blast: "No choice, Icarus I summon you!" A man with wings for arms took to the skies destroying the Redcaps headed along the way.

"Come on Lok. There's not much time!" Cherit exclaimed at Lok who finally saw what it meant and he quickly slipped the sculpting tools into the man's grip. The eyes of the carving glowed and the walls opened to reveal another passage. "I've got it!" Lok shouted to the others who were already whacking off the other suits. "Good job Lok, Zhalia!" "King Basilik!" Zhalia summoned out a large dragon that turned the other remaining suits to stone. The other suits backed off giving Dante and the rest to rush through the doors. Solwing and Icarus swiftly followed and the walls closed shut. Defoe growled angrily as the walls slammed shut......

**To be continued...**

* * *

Meme12: Oh cliff hanger... On the fourth day of Christmas; The Foundation gave to me 4 Solwings; 3 Zhalias to do my disclaimer; 2 King Basilisks and a huge Cherit plushie.

Sophie: She is still singing that?

Zhalia: Apparently someone gave her an overdose of tea.

Sophie: She gets tea crazy?

Zhalia: Weird right?

Meme12: On the fifth day of Christmas; The Foundation gave to me 5 Sariels; 4 Solwings; 3 Zhalias to do my disclaimer; 2 King Basilisks and a huge Cherit plushie.

Sophie/Zhalia: Quit it!

Hope you guys liked the following chapter! Pls read and review; this is Meme12 saying Sayonara matta o! (See you again!)


	3. Fight, Awaken

HI there!!! Meme12 here! This is the 3rd chapter of Love Puzzle! Enjoy!

Meme12: On the sixth day of Christmas the Foundation gave to me; 6 Kipperins; 5 Sariels; 4 Solwings; 3 Zhalias to do my disclaimer; 2 King Basilisks and a huge Cherit plushie

Sophie: The tea crazy effects hane not worn off yet.

Cherit: Aye; seems that she managed to get hold off a few more packets of Chinese tea and went crazy over it.

Sophie: Oh god.

Meme12: On the seventh day of Christmas the Foundation gave to me 7 Springers; 6 Kipperins; 5 Sariels; 4 Solwings; 3 Zhalias to do my disclaimer; 2 King Basilisks and a huge Cherit plushie.

Sophie: Oh well; Meme12 does not own Huntik and their characters but she owns the the2 titans Seffiro and Lovecros.

Meme12: On with the story!

Warning: Yaoi and slash in the story

* * *

**Previously**

Dante and the team managed to arrive at Aphrodite's temple; they were then cornered with suits and Defoe attempts to get the titans. Lok managed to solve the first door and gave the team a head start.

* * *

Back in the passage, the Huntik team caught their breaths. "That was close; Lok how did you figure it out?" Sophie asked while Lok just shrugged: "I guess it just dawned on me that the couple Aphrodite was blessing was the legend where Aphrodite brought the man's sculpture to life and they lived happily ever after." "That's it! The legend of Pygmalion! He prayed to Aphrodite that he would have a wife as beautiful as the ivory sculpture he carved, Aphrodite then brought the sculpture to life! This would explain why the sculpting tools opened the door!" "Great job Lok, I see some history lessons went well." Lok blushed slightly at Dante's comment. "Hey guys come over a minute." Everyone headed to Zhalia who was staring at a sculpture with a sapphire in the middle. "I sense a titan in it. Lok go on you deserved it." Lok stared at Sophie then Zhalia and Dante who nodded their agreement. Lok touched the Sapphire and felt a power rushed through, a bright glow surrounded him and when he opened his eyes, a sapphire pendent with a rose engraved on it was left on his palm.

"Let's see what the holotome can determine from our friend here." Dante said as he placed the pendent on the scanner of the holotome. "Titan Seffiro, attack 7, defence 5, titan type Draco titan, Special ability: Unknown." "This is a very powerful titan indeed Lok, even more mysterious is the special ability it has so summon it only in the worst case of scenarios." Lok nodded and the team looked around the room they were in; the room had Greek carved over it and 2 clothes were wrapped around the 2 ivory statutes. "Wow these clothing resembles what the Greek wore from ancient times. Could this be the next key to pass to the next door?" Sophie asked excitedly while Dante scanned the Greek text on the wall. "It seems that the text goes: "To pass through these very doors, you must please the goddess, she blesses those in love and will cast those that hate.... Regardless of love between man and woman, she will judge to see how close you are...."

"I understand the first part that it hints two people in love can open the door but I don't get the second part....regardless of love between man and woman.... What could that mean?" Sophie thought while Zhalia looked for another door. Lok studied the wall and it shows two men wrapping their arms together and being blessed by Aphrodite. Dante noticed the carving and thought for a moment: "It might not be as hard as we thought but I would need your help Lok and a bit of pride to be thrown away...." Lok stared at Dante while Zhalia just tossed him the Greek clothing she had unravelled from the statute. "Wear it and no complaints." Lok stared puzzled by Zhalia's reactions and after a further push by Sophie; he reluctantly wore the Greek clothing (Out of the girl's sight of course!).

Dante stepped out and he was dressed in a Greek Chiton which was just above the knee accompanied by Greek sandals (Zhalia found them at the foot of the statute.). "Nice look Dante." "Thanks for the comment Zhalia, where's Lok?" "He is right here!" Cherit pointed to a pillar where Sophie was desperately trying to pull Lok out from behind. "Come on Lok its not embarrassing!" "It is embarrassing! I mean it is really embarrassing!!!" Sophie sighs and with one hard tug she pulled Lok out from behind the pillar. Lok was wearing a long chiton that covered his legs; Dante was somewhat taken aback by the way the clothing fit Lok like a glove and revealed his figure. "Wow Lok, nice dress you look like a girl." "Zhalia don't laugh I'm already embarassed!" Lok cried out as he attempted to cover up his revealed shoulders. "I can't believe I have to wear this! Especially in front of Dante!" Lok thought as his face turned a bright red.

"Don't worry Lok I just need you to bear with me for a while." Dante said as he leaped onto a short pillar and held out a hand to Lok who took hold of it and stepped up on to the pillar. Lok was suddenly shocked when Dante wrapped his arms around him tightly pulling him into an embrace. "Dante...?" "Sorry but bear with it for a minute." Lok blushed profusely and wrapped his arms around Dante in response. Light zoomed out from the eyes of the statute and scanned the two embracing figures; a rumbling sound was heard and the wall opened itself. "Dante it worked!" Sophie exclaimed happily as Dante released Lok who was blushing furiously. "Sorry about that." "It's okay I was just startled that's all...." Lok was actually glad when Dante wrapped his arms around him but was disappointed as the thought of it was only for opening the next passage for that action.

After changing out of the clothes, the team entered the room. "Wow....!" The room was engraved with many stone roses and right in the middle was a water fountain with Aphrodite in the middle. "There is strong magic coming from her neck!" Sophie exclaimed and the group approached closer to the statue when they noticed a pendent around the statute's neck in a shape of a heart. Dante approached the statute and attempted to remove the pendent when a ball of flame prevented him to. "I'm thankful for your help in solving the puzzle for unlocking the routes of Aphrodite's temple Dante Vale." Defoe smirked as his suits surrounded the team who took defence steps. "Defoe, I knew you would sneak in, but I don't think that this pendent will bond with you. You are in Aphrodite's temple....she will cast all who hate."

"As if that will happen, get him!" "Redcap!" "Mindrone!" The creatures summoned dashed to attack the others. "Turn the tables, Sabriel!" An armoured lady titan with long flowing pink hair and a sword in her right hand sprung to attack. "Fight for your lady, Kilthane!" A large armour being leapt in front of Zhalia and sliced an oncoming Redcap in half. Dante summoned his ever trustworthy Caliban while Lok took this moment to grab the pendent but was caught by Defoe. "What a sneak you are Lok Lambert." Defoe then grabbed Lok and held him hostage. "Think twice of taking that pendent now Dante, I have your little brat so give me the pendent or the boy has a little makeover..." Defoe threateningly uncapped a small tube containing Kreutalk's dangerous acid. Sophie and Zhalia tried to get Lok but by the dangerous acid threatening to scar Lok for life it was dangerous to move.

"Don't give him the pendent Dante! I rather die then let the pendent go into the organization's hand!" Lok shouted but Dante glared at Defoe before handing the pendent over. "Take it and let Lok go." Defoe smirked while he took the pendent. "No! I won't let you get the pendent!" Lok shouted and a blue glow emerged from his pocket where the sapphire pendent floated out. "Come forth Seffiro!" A lady with long blue hair and clad in a long; sky blue Greek toga appeared, she glared at the suits before summoning a blast of sapphire shards towards the group destroying the remaining Redcaps and Mindrones in the process. "That power....is incredible!" Sophie said in awe as she watched the titan turned towards Defoe who had already released Lok and dropped the pendent in the process.

"Pl-Please spare m-me!!" Seffiro glared at Defoe before sending him flying in to the wall, knocking the male out in the process. The titan then turn towards Lok and smiled gently at him before disappearing back in her pendent. "Lok are you alright!?" Sophie asked as she, Zhalia and Dante rushed over to Lok who was slowly getting on to his feet. "I'm alright but where's the amulet?" "It's alright, the amulet is right here." Dante replied as he showed the heart-shaped pendent that glowed slightly with a faint pink glow. The team were so glad with finding the titan amulet that they fail to notice that one of the suits have gotten to their feet and was deciding to plan a sneak attack on Dante. "Dante look out!" Lok shouted and pushed Dante out of the way and the attack struck him; sending the blond male flying and crashing into the wall injuring his head in the process.

"Lok!" Dante shouted before glaring at the suit and shot a repulse at the suit knocking him unconscious. "I suggest you had better give up Dante Vale. Or the brat gets it." Dante turned to find that it was Defoe who had awakened and was holding on to an unconscious Lok with a bleeding head. "Lok, no!!" Dante shouted while Sophie and Zhalia tried to get Lok back but were cornered by other suits that blocked the way. "Hand that amulet over now Dante Vale or maybe the brat here should be sent to the professor for an "attitude" change I may say so myself..." Dante gritted his teeth and glared at Defoe before staring at the pendent in his hand. "Fine, just let Lok go...." "Dante you can't!" Sophie shouted but Dante walked towards Defoe to hand the necklace. Lok was barely conscious but he heard everything. "No Dante! You can't!" Lok thought to himself as he saw Dante handing the pendent over. "No..." Lok muttered weakly and at that moment the heart-shaped pendent glowed surprising both Dante and Defoe. The glow retreated and revealed a maiden with her hair tied up and a long flowing toga accompanied by a bow and arrow in her hand. The suits retreated while Defoe backed off but still holding Lok as hostage. The maiden opened her eyes and her eyes flared red as she turn to glare at Defoe and with one swift attack she caused Defoe to smash into the wall.

Gently the titan carried Lok and laid him in Dante's out stretched arms; Dante looked up at the maiden who smile with a gentle light-blue glow in her eyes before waving a hand over Lok's injured head healing the wound instantly. Dante look at the titan and muttered his thanks, said titan just smiled and disappeared in to the pendent which had taken form into an amulet of a heart but with wings sprouting from it. Dante stared at the amulet in his hand while looking worriedly at the unconscious Lok in his arms before pulling the young male close. Sophie and Zhalia dash over but when they saw the scene before them; they decided to get the two male out of the temple to prevent anymore battles with the suits.

To be continued...

* * *

Meme12: The story is coming to an end soon...sigh... This is so heart breaking.

Cherit: I don't think Lok and the rest would think that way.

Meme12: Oh well... On the eight day of Christmas the Foundation gave to me; 8 Christmas pudding; 7 Springers; 6 Kipperins; 5 Sariels; 4 Solwings; 3 Zhalias to do my disclaimer; 2 King Basilisks and a huge Cherit plushie!

Cherit: You really need to cut back on the tea girl...

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sure you must have seen a similar idea from the Huntik show in this chapter which I of course; do not own the idea because I just borrowed the idea and twisted it slightly. My utmost apologies and hope this chapter has made your day! PLs read and review! This is Meme12 saying sayonara matta o! (See you again)


	4. Love found

Meme12: Final chapter and I was just having fun too.....

Cherit: That is sad...for you only.

Meme12: Cherit don't rub salt on my wound anymore...! (Moaning)

Cherit: Aye girl, I was just stating a fact.

Meme12: On the ninth day of Christmas the Foundation gave to me, 9 mistletoes, 8 Christmas puddings, 7 Springers, 6 Kipperins, 5 Sariels, 4 Solwings;3 Zhalias to do my disclaimer, 2 King Basilisks and a huge Cherit plushie!

Cherit: Oh dear, she's on it again.

Meme12: On the tenth day of Christmas the Foundation gave to me, 10 ginger breads, 9 mistletoes, 8 Christmas pudding, 7 Springers, 6 Kipperins, 5 Sariels, 4 Solwings; 3 Zhalias to do my disclaimer, 2 King Basilisks and a huge Cherit plushie!

Cherit: I guess I shall have to do the disclaimer: Meme12 does not own Huntik and their characters but she owns the titans Seffiro and Lovecros.

Meme12: Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Previously**

The teams discovered both titans of Aphrodite's temple but were confronted with Defoe and the Organisation suits. Lok was injured in the process but the titan Lovecros responded to his weak plea and defended the team from the Suits.

* * *

Lok stirred with his head throbbing in pain; remembering the previous events he immediately sat up but the throbbing pain in his head forced him down. "You're awake Lok!" "Cherit...w-what happened?" Lok asked but stopped as the pain in his head over whelmed his senses. "You should rest after all you took a hard hit to the head." "The amulet...." Lok asked but his head ached even more and the blond had to pause. "Don't worry, Dante has the amulet. "Is he hurt?" Lok asked worriedly. "He's safe, just rest...." Lok drifted off and when he awoke again he felt something near his hand. Slowly he turned and saw Dante fast asleep with his head lying on his bedside.

Lok slowly sat up ignoring the pain in his head but groaned slightly waking Dante up. "Lok, how are you feeling?" "I'm alright other then my head feels like it was used to smash bricks." Dante chuckled at Lok's comment before adjusting the pillows so that the blond can sit up properly. "The amulet is still with me; by right it should have been sent to the Foundation but there is....something interesting about the amulet...." "Really?" "To start off with, it refuses to leave my hand and it often hints towards you....." Lok begins to blush but quickly hid it: "What does that mean....?" "I did a little research with the holotome and found out that the titan of this pendent was Lovecros; she didn't show her true powers at the time she was summoned but she connects both seekers that are truly in love with each other...." Lok blushed further but tried to hide it by pretending to rub his head to dull the pain.

"To cut it short....she bonds with two seekers and protects only those two seekers and no one else..." Dante continued and gently clasped Lok's hand causing the male to look up in surprise. "Lok, I...." Lok waited for Dante to continue but was surprised instead when the red-hair male kissed him on the lips. When the kiss was broken, Lok was still in shock while Dante was a little embarassed but cleared his throat to continue: "I have feelings for you for quite a while Lok and I was hoping....if you had the same feelings towards me as well...." Lok swiftly threw his arms around Dante: "Yes, I, I love you for a long while now...." Dante returned the embrace and at that very moment, the amulet glowed and floated out of Dante's pocket and Lovecros appeared before the couple. "Lovecros...." Lok muttered in surprise but said titan just smiled at them before touching their hands where a mark shape of a half-heart with wings spreading out appeared on their hand.

Dante and Lok stared at each other before looking back at the titan who giggled slightly and disappeared. Lok and Dante stared at the mark before smiling at each other. The next day, the Huntik team came back to re-group at Dante's house. "So....since the two of you are dating now....how are your mom and sis going to take the news Lok?" "I told them and they took it quite well strangely enough..." Lok replied as he ruffled his hair, his face turning slightly pink as he told Sophie who was fighting the urge to laugh while Zhalia just smirked slightly and Dante pulled him closer into his embrace. "Zhalia let's continue practicing Hex cage." Sophie said with a wink while Zhalia getting the hint nodded and left leaving Lok and Dante in the living room.

Dante sat closer to Lok before wrapping his arms around him pulling the young male in to his embrace and the two kissed. When the kiss was broken, Lok asked: "What do you have in mind Dante Vale...?" "I don't have anything on my mind but I was thinking a little quality time and erm...maybe a vacation from missions....?" Lok chuckled slightly: "I think I would like that...." The two males resumed kissing when Guggenheim appeared on the screen. "Good.... God Dante please kiss somewhere else!!" Dante and Lok broke from their positions in shock. Lok scrambled to sit on the far end of the sofa while Dante just sigh and ruffle his hair. "Yes Guggenheim?" "Dante you know that you should try to keep your hands off an under age child especially if you have "urges" which may result in other consequences!?"

Guggenheim exclaimed, his face turning a bright beet red from both embarrassment and anger. "Sorry about that Guggenheim but if I remember correctly, Lok is going to be of age soon and he won't mind right?" Dante asked as he pulled Lok closer. "Well I erm....I...." Lok's face was a bright red as Dante held him closer. Guggenheim sigh: "Well then, I called to see if you were all well enough but I guess I worried myself too much." Dante laughed while Lok just blushed but his lips had quirked in to a small smile. "I suggest a little vacation shall do the 2 of you good since...both of you need the 'privacy'." Dante smirked slightly and nodded his thanks while Lok just blushed even more. Guggenheim vanished from the screen leaving the two males snuggling close to each other. "So...where do you want to go for a vacation?" Lok asked while Dante just smile mysteriously. "Anywhere you want to go..." Dante replied and swoop down for a kiss but was stop by Lok.

"What happen to your second mission?" Lok asked while Dante begin thinking. "About that mission...it has already been very successful..." Lok wanted to inquire about that mission but was firmly silenced by a passionate kiss by Dante. Both of them were so involved that a card fell out from the pocket of Dante's trench coat. On the card, the words were "To gain the one I love."...

**The End**

* * *

Meme12: Story's over!!!! So sad! (Bursts in to tears)

Cherit: Aye cheer up girl. You enjoyed yourself all this time right?

Meme12: Sniff...on the eleventh day of Christmas, sniff... The Foundation gave to me... sniff, 11 Calibans, 10 gingerbreads, 9 mistletoes, 8 Christmas Puddings, 7 Springers, 6 Kipperins, 5 Sariels, 4 Solwings; 3 Zhalias to do my disclaimer, 2 King Basilisks and a huge Cherit plushie.

Cherit: Aye that's the spirit girl.

Meme12: On the twelfth day of Christmas The Foundation gave to me...(evil grin before taking out loud hailer) 12 PICTURES OF DANTE KISSING LOK, 11 CALIBANS, 10 GINGERBREADS, 9 MISTLETOES, 8 CHRISTMAS PUDDINGS, 7 SPRINGERS, 6 KIPPERINS, 5 SARIELS, 4 SOLWINGS; 3 ZHALIAS TO DO MY DISCLAIMER, 2 KING BASILIKS AND A HUGE CHERIT PLUSHIE!!!!!

Lok/Dante: MEME12!!!!

Meme12: Heheheheheheheheeheheh!!! (Runs away with the stories)

Cherit: Sigh...she's in big trouble...

That's all folks! This is Meme12 saying Sayonara matta o!!!!! (See you again) Merry Christmas to one and all!


End file.
